Aegis
by NoinK
Summary: Just an experimental story. Stills needs a few editting. Why don't just try and read it. It doesn't hurt.AU.


**Chapter 1 A Child's Clarity**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam. So do not sue me.

**Sometimes a child's clarity is even more superior to an adult.**

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

**(Lacus's POV)**

I still remember the first time my dear father brought me to a cemetery with him. I was barely six years old at that time but strangely, I remembered almost everything that particular day.

It was quite cloudy that day, maybe because it had rain in the morning. My father had asked me to bring flowers, the day before. When I asked him why, he smiled and told me that I'm going to meet someone special. And I wondered, could that be Athrun he told me about the other day?

But, somehow I knew that wasn't it. Standing beside him now, with the faint mist around us, stood a beautifully carve tombstone in front of us.

The words, _In Loving Memory Of, Lorelei Anna Clyne, Beloved Wife and Mother _were engraved on it.

"_Mommy?" _I whispered to say. I looked up at my father. His face remained peaceful, but it did not match the look in his eyes. When I asked why _mother's_ name was engraved there, he remained silent. When I asked him where is she, he couldn't bring himself to reply.

I asked several more questions again, but he still couldn't bring himself to reply. I decided to silent myself. Few silent moments later, he bent down and looked me in the eye.

"Lacus, dear. Mother had to….go…somewhere faraway."

He seems to be struggling to speak those words. His words left a thousand questions in my head.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "But daddy, why did she have to go somewhere far away?" I just have to ask him. Father looked away from me quickly. I didn't receive any answer to my question.

"When is mommy coming back?" I asked him again. This time he slowly turned to face me again, and that's also when I noticed that his eyes were filled with tears.

On that day, I found out that my mother had died because of an "unwanted event". My father laid his arms around me as he told me that, hugging my small frame gently. Now, I know that some people considered this would be cruel, telling these kind of "things" to a child, especially at my age.

A child wouldn't understand such things yet. But somehow, I understood. I understood what my father tried to tell me. My dear mother isn't coming back.

I guess my father decided to tell me the sorrowful news now, most probably so that I wouldn't asked him about mother again, sometime later. It would make him feel difficult and sad, even by thinking about it.

"But don't worry, Lacus. Mommy will always stay in our hearts. We still have each other, right? Daddy will take care of you. Now…don't you cry now. I'm sure mommy will be happy somewhere else now."

I smiled reassuringly at my father and then hugged him in return.

**

* * *

****(Athrun's POV)**

I don't remember much from when I was a child. I played and lived as a normal child. But I won't forget that one particularly day. On that day, something that was not supposed to happen, happened. That night, I saw two suns in the sky. The real sun is to the east, and in the west, another sun was there in the darkness. I heard my dad murmured that war has begun and when I glanced up to my mom, I noticed that she was silently praying. She looked down at me and smiled; telling me that we will be okay, patted my head and slowly turned back to the second sun. Then I too followed her glance.

I was fascinated by it and just watched, thinking it was beautiful. Hmph, I was really a stupid kid.

When we found about the attack by anti-Coordinators organization, the whole human race had to wake up. And the world experienced a sudden chance. Peace was shaken, just like how the ground shook. When I finally start to comprehend, I realized that I want to be there, I want to fight. It has nothing to do with PLANTS or the anti-Coordinators organization. I just want to regain the peace that the world seems to have lost.

I didn't know that the idea is just fantasy.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

**A/N:** I consider this as an opening to my fic.I know it kinda sucks. And I know I haven't finish two of my current fic. But as always, it's hard to resist any new ideas. Especially when it's a good, let alone great idea. Anyway, thanks for reading and please try to review. You can tell me your comments, thoughts and suggestion by review, or by emailing me.


End file.
